Because of the Way She Shines
by Inakura
Summary: There was a reason Sasuke never stayed with the womean he dated. They were either unfaithful, ho's, sterile, or he really just couldn't connect with them...but when he finds the perfect woman...his desire to have her will succeed...no matter what the cost
1. Chapter one

**Hey readers. I know it took me a **_**really, really**_** long time to update! But I'm going to get on the ball with updating now and handle my business with my fanfics this time. I know I've been promising to update soon in the past but as you know…that didn't work out to well; so I'm going to be for real this time and seriously do it. Okay? **

**Oh! And to those that don't know what I'm talking about…this is a rewrite of my last fic Possessive Love, same idea, just written differently. Better…in my opinion; sooo, with that, thanks for reading!**

**-Inakura**

**Because of the Way She Shines**

_**PpPpPpPpPpPpPp**_

_Another foolish one…_

"No ____ please, you don't understand! I-I was just—you were gone so much I—I just didn't know what to do…all I wanted was—"

The sound of thunder roared overhead and drowned out the next few words, making whatever was said fall on deaf ears; then in the blink of an eye, a light rain began coming down from the sky before increasing dramatically and starting to pour. This wasn't unnatural in Konoha though…it _was_ the Village Hidden in the Leaves; so what else was there to feed the foliage other than water?

"______?"

He nonchalantly looked up at the sky just as a long streak of lighting noisily tore through the clouds' for a few glancing seconds and didn't seem to mind as the heavy rain soaked his clothes and ran over his skin…

…then he stiffened…and his eyes sparked with a sudden idea. He quickly looked around the streets of Konoha; there weren't many people outside…and the few that were, quickly left the streets for home…

No one paid any attention to he or the woman standing in front of him.

He looked aside and smirked in satisfaction._ Perfect._ The woman he was with let out a small squeak in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her hand and they began running through the rain. She let out a series of small, nervous giggles before lightening up and enjoying the run through the rain with Him, thinking everything was all good… when it really wasn't.

The two of them splashed through the puddles on the ground as they neared the gates of Konoha; they passed through with ease since they didn't seem like a threat and left into the forest…

If you were to see them, you'd instantly wonder where they were going…or when the last time you'd played in the rain…

Too bad they weren't…

"_____? What are you doing?" the woman giggled.

He panted lightly when they stopped, a fair distance away from the village, and looked over to smile at the woman he was with. She blushed lightly and returned the smile. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and nuzzling into the crook of her neck, he felt his heart race when she was completely oblivious of what he was going to do next…

The woman relaxed against him and gripped the collar of his shirt, He let out a bit of light laughter and pulled her closer, knowing she felt his excitement but deciding to tease her with a light kiss…

The woman furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward impatiently, but He either turned away or drew back with a small smile. He glanced up at the sky slyly as he waited for a sign…

The woman began to whisper something in his ear but stopped abruptly when she felt his hands moving awkwardly behind her back…

A powerful streak of lightning tore through the sky with a bright flash.

_Now!_

"Wait…_____! What are you—"

Lighting violently stuck a tree above their heads and the woman flinched at the sudden noise. Then let out a cry of surprise when He suddenly broke away from her and leaped back. A thick, heavy branch broke off from the tree and flipped and twisted as it broke through the small branches and leaves and spiraled swiftly towards ground; the woman let out a short gasp before moving to leap towards him...

"S—

The sickening crack and heavy shatter of breaking bone was heard, followed closely by a loud thud…everything paused and quieted instantly…

Then the sound of rain and the roar of thunder continued just as heavily as before.

Two dark purple eyes witnessed the scene with awe, disgust, horror, and a deep hatred.

He looked back when he sensed someone; but the odd yet beautifully colored eyes were gone.

They appeared again when He turned to leave, the feelings in them still the same, but then they widened in surprise when…

…he remained to be seen…

_**PpPpPpPpPpPpPp**_

_A few weeks later_

"Ouch!"

A small boy sat on an examination table in the doctors' office with his arm outstretched and turned over to reveal the veins under his wrist and trailing up to the underside of his elbow. His eyes welled up but he bit his bottom lip in determination not to cry. "I-I mean—that was nothing! I could do this all day." he choked, with all the dignity he could muster.

The young boy's mother rubbed his back soothingly, and smiled reassuringly when she felt his body shaking slightly. "You were very brave Tekaru. I'm very proud of you" she cooed.

"Your mother's right Tekaru. Brave boys like you deserve something special."

Tekaru grimaced and rubbed his arm grumpily before looking up at his attending doctor and shying away from her soft Hyuga eyes. "Yeah…" he chuckled lamely.

"Thank you so much Hinata." Tekaru's mother said gratefully, she accepted the sucker Hinata had for her son kindly and handed it to him. "He was terrified of coming here at first, but somehow he'd obtained a lot of confidence."

"Is that so?" Hinata asked and glanced at Tekaru mother with a knowing look.

Tekaru stared wide-eyed at the two of them and held his lollipop stiffly in his mouth with his tongue; he quickly popped it out of his mouth. "Nah, nah I wasn't scared mom! I-I was just a little nervous is all." he chuckled nervously. "The doctor's office ain't scary! Pfft!" he waved the two of them off and stuck his sucker back in his mouth. He glanced at Hinata with a wide smile.

"_Right_…" Tekaru's mother said as she rolled her eyes. She lifted him off of the table and set his on his feet. The two of them locked hands automatically. "Goodbye Ms. Hyuga!" Tekaru slurred with his lollipop in his cheek while he and his mother walked towards the door. "I can't wait to tell Daddy about—

Tekaru was suddenly pulled back when he stepped outside of the doorframe, and looked up at his mother with a puzzled expression. "Oh! Thank you for the lollipop!" he piped in when he recognized his mother's stern, expectant look.

Hinata smiled and gave him a quick nod before turning back to her work; she held a clipboard in one arm whist casually twirling a pencil in her fingers with the other as she examined the chart for her next patient.

She had really grown. Now that she was pushing 22, she had changed a lot over the years. Her eyes had darkened considerably and were now, visibly, a beautiful, solid, light lavender color; and her skin was smooth and an even-toned pale cream color. Her height was average for a woman, it being 5`5 or 6, and she supported a cute figure with nice hips and thighs and a fair upper and lower body that fit her. She had good, lustrous bluish-black hair that she could do just about anything with, that ended an inch or two above her lower back; and her voice had matured into a smooth, more feminine tone that was a little husky, yet clear and charming.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hyuga."

Hinata looked up from her work when she was suddenly hugged from behind and held tightly by a pair of strong arms that folded leisurely around her waist. She craned her neck slightly and smiled as she looked from the corner of her eye. "Hello, Dr. Rakeze`"

* * *

**Okay! This was the beginning of the new fic! I know this is a prologue…and kind of short… but I'm always a little anxious around the first few chapters…**

**-Inakura: Review please!**


	2. Chapter two

**Those were pretty good reviews for the first chapter! Here's the second chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**pixie dixie, harley944, maialia, Mitsukistar, and HeartBrokenHinata!**

**Because of the Way She Shines**

_**PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP**_

"Have you been a good doctor while I was away?" Dr. Rakeze whispered/purred into Hinata's ear huskily. He tightened his grip around her waist. "I wouldn't want to report you to old lady Tsunade, you know…"

Hinata smiled weakly, and attempted to escape his grasp. "I could ask you the same thing Dr. Rakeze; but it looks like my answer is obvious seeing as you're not attending to any of your patients!" Hinata struggled and broke out of his hold violently, feigning seriousness. "If anything I should report _you _to the Hokage for inattentiveness!"

Dr. Rakeze's eyes widened in shock and confusion, before he smiled and regained his composure, "Down kunoichi..." he said gently. "I was only kidding…" Dr. Rakeze leaned against the examination table and held out his arms in weak gesture of a hug. "Is all forgiven?" he asked sheepishly.

Dr. Rakeze's full name was Kiyo Rakeze. He was a handsome young man with a charming smile and long, coarse, black hair that reached the middle of his back, and he stood a little over 6ft tall; he had a lean, muscular build and deep…purple eyes. He was about 3yrs older than Hinata and was an experienced coroner despite his exterior.

Hinata smiled at him and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her clipboard. "You should really get back to work…"

"Okay, okay…but I'd like too—

One of the other medical nin suddenly walked into the room. "Dr. Hyuga; there's a patient waiting to see you." She looked over at Dr. Rakeze and her face twisted in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be working? There are far more important things to do than flirt the female staff!"

Dr. Rakeze smiled and got up to leave, he glanced back at Hinata, before leaving with the female nurse. "You know…you worry too much. I'm not as lenient with my work as you think…" he trailed off as he walked away.

Hinata let out a small sigh shook her head as she examined her chart; she didn't know what it was about Dr. Rakeze but she was beginning to develop a small crush on the man. In a way…he kind of reminded her of…

Hinata shook the thought out of head and focused on the status of her next patient:

-------------

**Name:**_ Sasuke Uchiha _**Age: **_23_** Condition: **_Kunai and shuriken injuries along the torso/ mild shock_

_------------_

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly as she recognized the name. _Sasuke?_ _What could have possibly happened, that got HIM injured in a fight or mission?_ She thought, before shaking her head dismissively, knowing that it didn't really matter and all she needed do was heal him for now._ He probably doesn't remember me…_

The door suddenly swung open and slammed loudly against the wall; Hinata's attention tore away from the chart as she watched Sasuke lightly limp into the room, his eyes distant and his clothes soaked from his chest to his abdomen in blood. Hinata took a cautious, baby step backward when his eyes landed on her figure and glinted dangerously with hostility; but in actuality, he wasn't even looking at her, his eyes were glazed over he was glaring at something over her shoulder.

He was followed closely Naruto and Shikamaru. "…Teme…why doesn't he just let us help him!?" Naruto growled, his face turning slightly red with his growing anger. Shikamaru sighed inwardly and shook his head, but his furrowed brow showed his obvious frustration with the Uchiha. "We found him in the forest outside of the village; he must have been fighting someone due to those injuries, but we couldn't find anyone else in the area. Well…except for his latest girlfriend…"

The both of them sighed and watched as Hinata quickly got to work; she washed her hands and got out all of the equipment she would need for the job. "Thank you Shikamaru, Naruto." She said warmly. "What did his girlfriend have to say?"

"She was dead."

Hinata stiffened and Sasuke let out a small grunt and looked elsewhere. Hinata's eyes softened in sympathy, and she reached for him, but he violently slapped her hand away. Hinata sighed. "I need you to take off your shirt…"

"Sasuke claimed to have been looking for her, so she must've been dead for a couple days. She had kunai injuries as well but when the medical nin came to get her they reported that everything from the beginning to the end of her spine was broken…"

"I promise if I find the guy who did that to her, I'm gonna make him pay—

"Hurry this up so I can get of here Hinata…" Sasuke said sharply, cutting Naruto off. "I'm not trying to be in here for a long time…"

_So he does remember me…_ Hinata thought as she grabbed a small wet, towel and began to clean his wounds; but was mildly surprised when his cuts slowly started to heal; she'd heard about him absorbing Orochimaru into his body. Sasuke winced when he felt the sting of the towel on his chest but quickly relaxed when he felt Hinata's soft, gentle hands sliding over his skin, massaging him. …_Sort of…_

"Lean back please…"

"I know you're hurting and all Sasuke but you don't need to bite everybody's head off! Sheesh, you'd think a little sympathy would loosen ya up a little bit." Naruto grumbled crossly.

Sasuke glared fiercely at Naruto. "I don't need nor want anyone's sympathy. It's not like it going to change anything…" he scowled. Naruto tensed and barely resisted the urge to punch him. "Oh yeah, well with that attitude you'd better not expect to get any either!"

Hinata's hands began to glow a light blue color…

Sasuke ignored Naruto's last comment and watched with mild interest as his wounds healed and relaxing sensation ran through his body. "I'll need you to stay in the hospital for at least a day Sasuke." Hinata said calmly, Sasuke looked at her sharply, "I want to see if any of your chakra points were punctured; I can feel a bit of excess chakra…" she added before Sasuke could retort.

"Ha! Now that's what you get for acting so rotten towards everybody!" Naruto said happily, he crossed his arms and smiled. "Besides, you could use some time to heal…"

"Naruto's right. Relax for once…" Shikamaru said lazily before turning to leave. "Well, I'm out. Lady Tsunade wants me to report back to her…though I don't know why. It's not like I've got all the answers about what happened…all of this is such a drag I don't know what to do…" he sighed before waving good-bye.

"Alright, well, see ya later Hinata!" Naruto said with a wide grin as he ran to catch up with Shikamaru. Hinata nodded and glanced at his retreating form returning back to Sasuke; she activated her Byakugan…

"I'm not staying here."

_The hell you aren't._ "Why not, Sasuke?" Hinata asked, briefly ignoring the thought that flashed in her mind.

"Because I'll be fine after you're done with this," Sasuke said calmly, his arm shot out and he grabbed a fist full of Hinata's hair. "And I don't want too." he said gruffly. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and pulled her head back, so she could look up from her work. "Finish so I can leave. I have too many important things to do."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, "Well, whether you want to or not Sasuke, you have too." Hinata furrowed her brow and held back from wincing when Sasuke's grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her back a little further, "All of the things you plan to do will be in vain, if you have a heart attack." His grip on her hair lessened. "The excess chakra in your system could come into contact with your heart; if it does, your heart will gather the energy and beat faster—

"So?"

"_**So**_, it will raise your blood pressure and you could die." Hinata finished and reactivated her Byakugan; the two of them glared at each other for several long moments before Hinata yanked her hair out of his grasp and returned to her work.

Sasuke's glare hardened. _Did she just roll her eyes at me?!_

**_PpPpPpPpPpPpPpP_**

_A few weeks later (Evening)_

Soon after the first time Hinata treated him, seeing Sasuke became a regular thing. He came in every other day to get bandaged up or required eye examinations. He and Hinata never said much to each other, but Hinata noticed with increasing curiosity, how his hostile attitude toward her had lessened with each visit (even when Hinata wasn't the one who treated him) and how oddly he would look at her. Sometimes he would just…stare.

Hinata would think about it from time; but_ every time_, she would just decide that it was only him getting used to her. Hinata quickly jotted down a few quick things on her clip board, as she prepared to go home. She cleaned of her utensils thoroughly and made sure everything thing she needed was ready and her work station was clean for tomorrow…

Sasuke sat in a large tree outside and watched Hinata as she straightened up; he sighed, and moved out of his comfortable position in preparation to follow Hinata home after she left the hospital. This had become his usual activity after Hinata had first treated him. He didn't know why but he found Hinata interesting…and the things she did, be it at the hospital, on a mission or just at home, intriguingly charming.

It was almost shocking how Hinata had gone from being a shy, clumsy, nervous little ninja to being a strong, determined, confident kunoichi who handled her business with calm, skilled, efficiency…

Sasuke shook his head as he continued to gaze at Hinata; it was almost a shame how much he hadn't noticed her…but it was okay. He would have her soon…_real_ soon. Sasuke tensed when he saw Dr. Rakeze suddenly enter the room and pull Hinata into a warm hug and start up a conversation. Sasuke's Sharingan activated unconsciously with the increasing jealousy burning in his stomach…he was his only obstacle.

Sasuke snarled angrily before a sudden epiphany hit him. All he needed to do was get Dr. Rakeze out of the way! Then Hinata would be his! Sasuke smirked and disappeared into the trees…

_Hinata's room (Nighttime)_

Hinata slept soundly as the moon shone down through her window and rest on her bed, lightly illuminating her room in silver light. She breathed lightly but woke with a start when she heard someone moving around her room. Hinata relaxed and feigned sleep, but clutched the kunai knife under her pillow as she lay comfortably on her side; Hinata knew it could be one of the maids who had come in to put away some clean clothes for her wardrobe, and she would feel awful if she accidently struck one of them between the eyes with her weapon…but this situation was only precautionary…and she would wait for whomever it was too leave…

But they didn't.

Hinata kept her breathing regular but clutched the kunai tighter when she felt the presence of someone leaning over her and could feel their gaze on the side of her face. Hinata nearly opened her eyes when she felt something shift on her bed and her mattress sink on both sides of her body followed by the thick smell of blood.

Hinata's heart pounded in her chest when she felt whoever it was in her room, sit on her hip and lean slightly closer to her. Her fist burned in pain as her grip on the kunai tightened to the point that her thumb and index finger began to bleed; Hinata's eye twitched when something wet and sticky dripped down onto her neck and the pain in her hand subsided to a dull ache when she cracked open her eyes and felt what it was.

Blood…

Hinata's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she clutched the sheets on her bed and looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke gazing down at her, covered in blood, with his Sharingan glowing in the night and straddling her with a blank expression. His arm shot out and covered her mouth, as she let out a muffled, shrill scream. Hinata gasped and her stomach turned in disgust when she tasted the blood on Sasuke's hands dripping onto her tongue and slowly running down her throat…

"Hinata…" Sasuke said lowly, his calm, hard Sharingan eyes staring into her Hyuga, "I want you to marry me..." he whispered huskily.

* * *

**I…would _lose_ it. Especially if someone was in my room **_**like that**_**...ooh I don't know! Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please!**

**-Inakura**


	3. Chapter three

**Okay! I know I haven't updated in a bit and I'm **_**reeeeally sooorry!**_**; but… you know…here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

**SMILEFREAKS, peacejess, lovin'my'music, Lorelai Kline, Mitsukistar, harley944, smelly sharpie, misress akasha, and winterkaguya!**

**Because of the Way She Shines**

_**PpPpPPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp**_

_What? _Hinata stared at Sasuke incredulously, before snapping out of her shock struggling fiercely. She bit down as hard as she could on Sasuke's hand as she grabbed for the hidden kunai under her pillow and turned over onto her back. Hinata bucked her hips against him and Sasuke stiffened as his eyes widened in surprise before an immense, burning pain was registered in his mind and he tore his hand from Hinata's mouth. Then, as if by reflex, Sasuke gripped her wrist before she got the chance to stab him.

Silence.

Sasuke furrowed his brow and glared at Hinata lightly before looking from the corner of his eye at the kunai in her fist. By the way it was angled, Hinata didn't intend to kill him; but it was obvious she wanted to hurt him. Sasuke felt the pain in his middle and ring fingers pulse, as it subsided to a dull, burning ache; but his face returned to its former calm expression.

Hinata gasped lightly when Sasuke did a weird trick with his fingers and made so _he _was holding the kunai; his arm shot under her, and Hinata let out a piercing scream in agony, when he stuck the kunai knife into her and slowly drove it up her back in a crooked gash, teasingly beside her spine. Hinata's body arched and she lightly berated herself when tears spilled from her eyes when she saw Sasuke's mouth twist into an amused smirk and his eyes fill with lust.

"Well?" Sasuke whispered, he gently yet firmly gripped Hinata's chin with his free hand and turned her head towards him when she looked away, he felt Hinata shiver underneath him, either uncomfortably or in fear as an animalistic growl rumbled in his throat.

His appearance was menacing as he watched her with his red, Sharingan gaze, slightly frustrated at her silence; blood stuck to his body, dripped from his hair and slid down his neck as the moon shining overhead made him look like a bleeding silhouette. Sasuke leaned forward and captured Hinata's lips with his own; he kissed her deeply and more intimately than she ever thought possible and he was clearly experienced. Hinata felt heat rush to her cheeks as Sasuke's sudden contact made her heart race and the new sensation of him gave her butterflies and slight pleasure tingle up her spine.

Sasuke leaned in further and trailed his hand up Hinata's thigh and watched from the corner of his eye as it gently slipped underneath her nightgown—

"Hinata!"

Sasuke resentfully broke the kiss when he heard quick, urgent footsteps pounding down the hallway to her room. He'd forgotten she screamed. It must have echoed throughout most of the Hyuga compound. "Give me your answer on Tuesday." He whispered quickly/ huskily into her ear before bursting through her window and disappearing into the trees.

Neji, Hanabi, and her father Hiashi stormed into her room and rushed towards her bed. Neji and her father had their Byakugan's activated and their eyes darted around rapidly; Neji's knuckles turned white from the ferocity of his grip on the kunai and shuriken in his fists. "Why did you scream Hinata?" he asked calmly.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you wounded? There's blood on your nightgown!" Hanabi said urgently, climbing onto her sister's bed and pulling her into a hug. Their relationship had improved over the years…

Hinata flinched slightly when Hanabi's hands brushed her back, and she tensed in shock when a searing pain didn't surge through her body. Hinata's brow furrowed as her free arm rubbed the area where Sasuke wounded her…it was healed…perfectly…as if nothing ever happened. She felt the hidden kunai from underneath her pillow in her fist and narrowed her eyes in confusion; wasn't…Sasuke holding the kunai?

"Did you have a nightmare?" Hiashi asked calmly, deactivating his Byakugan.

Hinata sighed inwardly and ran her fingers through her hair. "S—Sort of…"

Now that Hinata thought about it; the only way for her, not to be wounded and her window being intact, was Sasuke using his Mangekyo Sharingan. Blood remained on the front of her nightgown, proof of Sasuke being here, but what other parts of his presence in her room were real?

"What was the nightmare about?" Hanabi let go of her sister and sat back on her heels, watching expectantly. "Were you on a mission?"

"No…it was about Sasuke."

Hanabi blushed lightly as the last surviving Uchiha came to mind; she shook his image away. "Did he do anything to you?"

Hinata shook her head; indicating the she didn't want to talk about it. Hiashi nodded curtly and left the room without a word. Hanabi stared at her sister with disappointment before getting comfortable on her side and starting a low conversation about Konohamaru. Neji stood awkwardly in the door for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "Aren't you coming Hanabi? I have to take you back to your father's mansion—

"I'd like to stay here tonight." Hanabi said quickly, locking she and Neji's eyes for a brief moment before turning back to her sister; Neji shrugged and nodded to Hinata, before leaving without a word. He and Hanabi haven't ever been close…so his reaction wasn't surprising.

Hanabi was still a bit shaken, but soon continued the conversation…

_A couple hours later_

Hinata tossed and turned lightly as she fell in and out of a light sleep. Sasuke was on her mind, and she desperately wanted him to go away, so she could have some peace. Hinata could feel his gaze burning into her skull as she turned her back to the window, careful not to disturb Hanabi; Hinata bit her bottom lip as she remembered the kiss…knowing beyond a doubt that it was real…but that part about Sasuke wanting him to marry her…was _it_?

Hinata shivered in discomfort when she remembered how odd Sasuke was acting. He was so calm, so passionate…as if being like that with her, of all people, was a regular, desired, routine. The suffocating lust in his eyes…his ragged breath… his body shaking in sheer excitement… made her feel _odd_. Hinata sighed in content when she felt herself nodding off; she gladly welcomed sleep but could still feel the touch of Sasuke's lips on hers, as her mind was put at ease…

_Outside (within the trees)_

Sasuke let out a ragged breath as he leered into Hinata's room and gripped the thick, tree branch beneath him; he loathed her very _being_ for whatever it was in her, that was making him lust for the woman desperately. That single, small taste of her was driving him insane…

Sasuke cursed a blue streak as he thought of all the times she ran through his mind and altered his focus. She was almost every other thought. Sasuke leaped into a tree closer to her window, and watched her as she slept; but after a few minutes of staring, an idea popped into his head. What if influenced her decision? Made her _want_ to marry him? She was going to regardless but there was nothing wrong with a little push, right?

Sasuke smirked and he could feel himself getting excited as he thought of all the numerous things he would do for the task at hand before disappearing into the trees and heading home…

_**PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP**_

_The next day (Friday)_

Hinata sighed in content as she gathered her materials together, in preparation to go home and put on a small smile. All she needed was a little work, to get her mind off of what happened the night before; and she was sure nothing like it, would happen again…she hadn't even felt the _presence_ of Sasuke…which, for some reason, made her think of Dr. Rakeze; why hadn't she seen him today…?

"Good night Ms. Hyuga! I'll see you tomorrow!" Reina, the hospitals' secretary, called out as she passed her desk. Hinata could've sworn she lived in the hospital considering as often she was at her desk, every morning prepared and ready to go.

"Good night, Reina; but remember, I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow for the Hokage, so I won't be in." Hinata said, as she held the door open for an approaching patient. She mumbled a soft _'you're welcome'_ as they spoke gratefully…

"I'll make a note of it!"

Hinata nodded and waved to Reina, as she left. She turned on her heels and peeked back inside. "Have you seen Dr. Rakeze today?"

"No actually…" Reina said thoughtfully, she lightly tapped her chin. "He didn't call to say he wouldn't be here so I imagine he slept in…"

"…Okay."

Hinata's face scrunched up slightly in thought, as she walked home. It was unusual for Dr. Rakeze but Hinata decided to leave it alone; she breathed in the cool, night air and closed her eyes as she visibly relaxed before sprinting home…she had a lot to do tomorrow.

_The next day (Saturday afternoon)_

Hinata smoothed her hair back as she stood in the shower, water splashed and ran down her pale cream skin as soap smelling of White Tea and Vitamin E Pearls washed off her body, and after having successfully hearing numerous squeaks, she knew her hair was clean. Hinata narrowed her eyes and took a step into the water shooting out of her shower head as she rinsed out her edges, making sure there wasn't any shampoo still there, and ran her hand over her smooth skin…

"You wash yourself so well…"

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat and she paused in her movements as her eyes snapped up to meet Sasuke's collarbone; her eyes flickered up to his face but his eyes weren't looking at her, they were instead staring intently at her hand as it held her wrist, and she assumed he was watching as it glided over her skin. Hinata felt a rush of thoughts surge through her head…

She narrowed her eyes at him and grimaced. _What was he doing here? In her house…in her room…in her __**shower**__…wait. _Hinata let out a low shriek in shock and bumped into her shower wall as she made an attempt to cover herself, and her back arched when she felt the cool tiles on her skin. "S-S-Sasuke, get out! What are you doing in here?!"

A familiar lust that Hinata had seen before, filled in Sasuke's eyes as they roamed her body, "What are you so jumpy for my beautiful _fiancé_," he said with a smirk before his eyes locked onto hers, "You should get used this…"

Sasuke reached out to touch her but Hinata gripped his wrist thrust it away. "**Leave.**" She hissed, and shoved him away. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, when he took a couple steps back. She was strong for her size and her tone was so _icy_ and full of spite that it sent a light shiver up his spine; Sasuke was so used to getting what he wanted…but he liked this change…

"Or else what?" he asked.

Hinata slammed her fist into her tile wall, and the loud crack was a little eerily surprising, but before Sasuke could register what happened, she was holding a long, sharp shard of tile to his throat, "Guess." She growled, with steel gaze.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned toward her until they were a few inches apart, and didn't seem to mind the small sting that pierced his throat as a string of blood ran down his chest and water thumped lightly on his back. "You've become such a _fierce_ kunoichi over the years, haven't you? I'm impressed. I think you might actually attempt to kill me…"

Hinata furrowed her brow and tensed and when she suddenly felt Sasuke's…excitement…on her thigh as his hands gently grabbed her waist; she pressed the long shard of tile deeper into his throat when he took hold of her leg and lifted her off the ground with ease, it was distracting but she had to focus on her objective. _How would she explain to everyone, that Sasuke got a "mysterious" fatal injury in her bathroom? …He fell…_

"I heard about the mission you're going with my old _team_," he said with a hint of disdain as he lifted up her other leg, and wrapped his arms securely around her waist as he held her against the tile wall. "You wouldn't….try anything with Naruto, would you?" he growled lowly as he planted slow, soft butterfly kisses up her collarbone.

Hinata hid her wince when she felt a sharp nip on her shoulder, and gulped as her breath became ragged when a small wave of fear washed over her; she shook it away and pressed the tile shard further into his throat until she could feel the air passing through his strong windpipe vibrating through his skin. "Last chance…" she hissed.

_But how could he have fallen? …He slipped…_

Sasuke grew tense, and Hinata hid her smirk of satisfaction when she saw a small flash of pain in his eyes. She was serious…

"I won't follow you…" he assured, though his voice was strained. More blood ran down his chest, "But I wanted to give you something before you leave." Hinata squirmed in light panic when Sasuke loosened his grip and let her slide down lower; she felt his…_excitement_ again…but she was slightly startled by the intensity of his gaze locked onto hers. "Wait…Hinata are you—"

The bathroom swung door opened. "Hinata! Hurry up! It's time for you to meet Naruto and Sakura at the gates!" Hanabi called out, "Are you okay?!"

Sasuke and Hinata's head's snapped towards the shower curtain in unison, and Sasuke scowled in frustration before disappearing as suddenly as he came and somehow managing to turn the water off as well. Hinata blinked in astonishment when she suddenly slid into the tub, and her eyes flickered over at Hanabi when she opened the shower curtain. Her sister stared at her with a puzzled expression, "Did you slip or something? What are you doing?" Hanabi shook her head, "It doesn't matter! Hurry, come on!" Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hands and helped her out of the tub, "You're going to be late!"

"W-Wait…Hanabi—"

_The gates of Konoha_

"Yeah, yeah, I get all of that Sakura, but why would old lady Tsunade need me to tag along? You and Hinata are perfectly capable shinobi." Naruto murmured, a tired expression plastered on his face. "I'm not much help in all that medicine stuff…"

"Lady Tsunade, wants you to come—" Sakura almost revealed the real reason. "—for back up, in case we need help or something gets a little out of hand. And besides…" _Tsunade needs some rest_, "Wouldn't it be nice to get a few new ramen recipes in the meantime? We'll only be away for a couple days, so enough complaining." Sakura said, and flashed him a friendly smile.

The two of them straightened up when they saw Hinata approaching, and Naruto draped an arm over her shoulder when noticed a weird look on her face. "Hey, Hinata is everything okay? You look kind of pissed. Did something happen?"

Normally Hinata would have died over this kind of contact from Naruto and his showing concern for her well-being, _friendly as it may be_, but due to the fact that she wasn't in the mood and all of the recent contact from Sasuke…she wasn't too fazed; but she did like his intentions. "I-I'm fine Naruto, thank you…I'm sorry for being late." Hinata said sheepishly, and gave him a bright smile, before activating her Byakugan and checking for any signs of a certain Uchiha, while Naruto and Sakura weren't looking.

"No problem." Naruto said dismissively, "Now let's get going…I'm starving." Naruto said cheerfully, before his face twisted up in hunger. The three of them quickly sprinted away from the village and leaped into the trees with Sakura and Hinata in the lead; Naruto lagged behind a bit as his deep, blue eyes scanned the trees until they found who they were looking for. Naruto beamed and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, before turning away and rapidly catching up.

_My turn, teme!_

* * *

**For what? **

**Anyway, again I'm sorry it took such a long time to update! I'm really trying to get out of that…but nowadays I'm going to work a little on each fic, so no one has to wait a real long time for updates! Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-Inakura**


End file.
